Sweet Sweet Cherry
by Shiori Chai
Summary: All it takes is one piece of candy. A short Kai/Max Halloween one-shot.


Warning: yaoi, PWP, short one-shot  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I do not own anything. This is yaoi! Don't like then don't read. Not beta-ed. Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Halloween is one of Max's favorite holidays besides Christmas. On Halloween, it gave him the excuse eat an obscene amount of candy without restrictions.<p>

This time, he is vacationing in Japan for two weeks before he goes back to Florida. His mom was promoted back in June and had immediately set up house in her new work area of Tampa, Florida. He was out on break from his private school, which he is extremely glad about. The stuffy atmosphere made him feel trapped and claustrophobic. And don't get him started on the snobbish children of politicians, celebrities, and foreign royalty…

Max shook his head as he looked through his large bag of candy. He is around his real friends and he is going to enjoy every minute with them.

Tyson, always wanting to be the superhero, decided to go as batman this year. It even came with fake plastic batarangs and bat symbol stickers. When he deepened his voice in imitation, he sounded like a 'constipated bullfrog'.

Daichi's own words.

Max hadn't laughed that hard in a long time. His stomach had cramped up but he couldn't stop. The way Daichi had said it made it much more hilarious. Tyson vowed to get the boy back later.

Daichi, with his rough wild looks, dressed up as a caveman. He even sculpted a piece of firewood into a club to make his costume authentic. Tyson joked about Daichi always looking like that and not needing a costume. A quick smack on his head from Hilary ended that conversation.

Speaking of the only female, Hilary had chosen to be a sassy she-devil this year. Tyson wisely avoided provoking her; she's wearing what looked to be three-inch black heels. A well placed kick would cripple a man.

The rest of her outfit is mostly modest: a cute black and red corset over a red button up shirt with puffy sleeves, a skin-tight leather skirt that stopped mid-thigh, sheer stockings and the black heels. Plastic red horns held back her bangs while a fake devil tail swung behind her. She didn't bother with the pitch fork, her fists were more than enough to warn off unwanted attention.

Next in line is Kenny. He didn't have a shortage of costumes because his mom loved dressing him up. With the way his growth spurt is going, Kenny could trick or treat for the rest of his life. His mother had chosen to dress him up in a simple baseball uniform and cleats. He wore a blue baseball hat on his head, her favorite baseball team's logo stamped on the front. Kenny complained that he didn't want to go but he wasn't fooling anyone; he had a fetish for licorice candy. Yuck.

Kai and Ray had declined going trick or treating with them and stayed behind at the dojo.

Max tugged at a few string on his outfit, loosening it up before he started his candy feast. His costume, the most embarrassing one, had actually suited him. Once he got used to it.

During the previous Halloween, Max had made a bet with Tyson to see who could eat the most candy in an hour.

Stupid move on his part.

When it comes to eating contests, Tyson always wins. _Hands down_. Now he was suffering the consequences for losing. The winner got to choose the other's costume for next year's Halloween. Max had lost miserably.

When he arrived from the airport to see his friend, Tyson had presented him with his costume.

In front of all their friends, i.e. Hilary, Kenny, Daichi, Ray, and Kai.

During that time, Kai had been skyping Tala.

And the nosy red-head wanted to see what was happening.

It was bad that the others were there to witness his humiliation; Tyson made it worse by suggesting Max should try it on.

To see that it fits of course.

An unfair vote had him shuffling to the bathroom and slipping in to his costume.

Max would _never_ forget that day.

The looks of surprise and sudden silence as he showed off his 'costume' made him blush to the roots of his hair. Hilary had squealed something about make-up before skull-dragging him back into the bathroom and locking the door. Thirty agonizing minutes later, she paraded him back in to the dojo where he endured Tyson and Daichi's cat calls and Tala's wolf whistles. Ray looked stunned, his mouth open and eyes wide.

Max absolutely refused to look in Kai's direction.

His costume actually comes from a well-known character from a children's story. He wore a white button down shirt similar in style to Hilary's and a light blue jumper dress that fell around his upper thighs. Underneath the dress, he wore white puffy bloomer shorts. Covering his hairless legs, _how manly_, are black and white striped stockings. His shoes are black slippers with a buckle, size 8.

In _women's_.

A black headband, curtsey of Hilary, pushed out his bangs even more. Light make-up, again Hilary, added to his feminine disguise.

...

They had returned to the dojo after trick or treating with Grandpa Granger. Tyson and Daichi had led their small group to houses that looked like good candy givers. Some of the people didn't want to give candy but, with Daichi and Kenny playing the 'good little boys', it won many of them over.

Or Max and Hilary had to ask sweetly.

The perverts.

They were all seated in the living room, comparing who had the most candy and which types. Max had an even split; half chocolate and half non-chocolate. He made sure to pass any licorice type candies to Kenny.

"Daichi! Give me back my pop rocks!", Tyson yelled as he chased after the fleeing boy.

Max and Hilary sighed at their antics.

Max felt a light tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Ray sitting next to him.

"Get any gummy bears?", Ray asked hopefully.

Max chuckled as he gathered up his gummy bears packages and gave them to him.

"You sure I can have them?", Ray just wanted to be sure.

"Enjoy Ray", Max nodded, smiling at his friend's obvious sweet tooth for the chewy candy.

"Thanks", Ray smiled before going over Hilary to ask her.

Max looked at his candy stash again, weighing his variety. He decided to eat the chocolates later, for a rainy day.

He glanced across the room, secretly watching his crush from the corner of his eye. Kai Hiwatari, also visiting on vacation, was watching TV with full attention. Probably watching the sports channel or the news. Anything related to fun, Kai avoided it. He would glare and huff when they convinced, more like tricked, him into an outing with them. If they took their eyes from him, he would wander away and return home or go to another place.

He always came back around dinner time so they stopped trying. Kai would join in _when_ and _if_ he felt like it.

Max took a deep relaxing breath before speaking to the stoic teen.

"Kai, would like some candy?", Max asked with a smile.

Bored amethyst eyes looked over at him, staring long enough that Max started to fidget before going back to the TV screen.

"No thanks".

Max felt strangely disappointed at the refusal. He should have expected it really. He had never seen Kai indulge in anything remotely sweet.

He absently combed through his candy pile before settling on a cherry red lollipop. He ripped off the wrapper and tentatively licked the round bead. Some cherry candies didn't taste that good. Finding nothing wrong with the flavor, Max stuck it in his mouth and gently rolled his tongue over it. He got caught up in his thoughts as he absently played with his treat, pulling it out for a lick before drawing it back in and sucking lightly. He doesn't notice that he's being watched.

"Hey, Max?", Hilary called.

"Huh?", he said hummed around his candy.

"Can you put on the teapot for me? I hear Daichi and Tyson arguing and I'm going to break it up", she said quickly then leaving the living room. Ray was missing as well.

Max left the living room for the kitchen, hearing a distant crash and Grandpa Granger hollering about destroyed doors. He shook his head in exasperation.

Just another day in the Granger house.

Max picked up the metal kettle and filled it with water; mind drifting off as he turned off the faucet.

Which explains why he jumped a foot into the air when he turned around to find Kai standing behind him. Water came out of the kettle's nozzle and splashed on to Kai's pants and shoes.

"Waah!", he yelled in surprised, almost choking on his lollipop.

"Jesus Kai, don't do that!", he continued as he tried to calm his pounding heart.

Kai frowned down at his wet clothes then back to Max, not responding.

Max wiped off the kettle before placing it on the stove and turning on the burner underneath it.

He sighed heavily as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. His nerves were badly shaken and his heart still pounded loudly in his ears.

'_How did I not hear him?',_ Max mentally groaned.

He had acted like a scaredy-cat. Kai would never like him now.

Max was about to bite down on his lollipop when a shadow fell over him. He opened his eyes, freezing up when he noticed Kai trapping him against the wall. Hands flat near Max's blonde head, Kai stared down at him with heated eyes.

"Stop teasing me", Kai growled softly with a glare.

"Eh?", Max blinked in confusion.

Kai bowed his head, face pinched as if he is pain.

"Stop being so damn cute all the time", Kai groaned as he leaned in closer.

The air between them became tense, feeling almost electrified.

Max waited with bated breath for Kai to do something.

In a nonchalant move, Kai pulled Max's lollipop from his slack mouth.

"Wha? Hey!", Max started to protest.

Kai ignored him as he inspected the captured treat and stuck it in his mouth. Max watched in complete shock as Kai sucked lightly on the candy. He pulled it away, gave it a quick lick then pressed the candy against Max's bottom lip. He rolled it from end to end slowly, eyes following the sticky movement. Max twitched at the funny feeling, his tongue unconsciously coming out to lick away the mess.

In that instant, Kai leaned down and kissed Max hard, moving the lollipop away.

Max became weak-kneed as Kai's soft lips massaged his, a curious tongue lapping at his bottom lip before plunging in to his still open mouth. A muscled arm wrapped around Max's waist, pulling him flush against Kai's hard body. Max reached up and fisted his hands in Kai's shirt, holding on tightly as Kai kissed him senseless. A low whistle startled Max and he pulled away reluctantly, breathing hard.

"Trick or Treat?", Kai asked huskily.

Max blinked at him, mind still muddled.

Kai tilted his head a little and he repeated his question.

"Um, treat?", Max said slowly, unsure of the question.

Kai smirked, grabbing Max's hand and leading him out of the kitchen to the stairway.

Max blushed as they headed for Kai's room at the end of the hall. He just had to ask, before they got any further.

"I thought you didn't want any candy?"

Kai stopped and turned to look at him, eyes glimmering in the dark.

"Why would I want candy, when you're all the sweetness I need", he murmured hotly. He licked Max's cherry red lollipop in a teasing manner.

* * *

><p>Oo la la~<p> 


End file.
